The present invention relates to a bolt tightener for the automatic assembling of mechanical members.
In particular, the present invention relates to a bolt tightener specially, but not solely, suitable to be used for the connection of various mechanical members to a frame of a motor vehicle mounted on a buck and provided with equipped platforms which are adjustable for supporting members to be connected.
It is known that in order to connect mechanical members (for instance, motors, transmissions, suspensions, tanks) to the frame of a vehicle (for example, a truck), one of the systems most used is the so-called "buck-system", in which the frame of the vehicle is arranged on an equipped support or mounting buck, to which the members to be assembled are delivered on moving platforms.
The automation of the various connecting operations, usually consisting in the tightening of bolts has suffered in the past years from many difficulties due partly, to the inaccuracy of the positioning of the bucks in relation to fixed references, and partly to the production tolerances of the mechanical members to be assembled.